clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vua Tua Building
Vua Tua Building is an abandoned tall formerly-for-office -use skyscraper in Old Town, Eastshield. It was abandoned and confirmed vandalized by the Jerks after Evacuation of Old Town. Background Vua Tua Building was named by Sir Tua Vua, a penguin who loved skyscrapers since young. He had been thinking of a skyscraper to hold many offices there. He asked Icmer In Nyc to design his skyscraper, and began construction in 1998, and completed in 2002. It was very grand and spacious. During the Evacuation of Old Town, one letter of the word "Vuatua" fell off. It was the V. Also, pink spray covered the exterior (there was a paint truck and then lots of pink and yellow paint from the truck carried to the storm, truck fell and paint smash as reporters "think) and so as yellow. At the bottom of, Jerks are seen to have vandalized the building. Interior The first five floors (including the lobby, the meeting rooms and the main offices remain partially intact. Plants are neatly arranged in the lobby and the office desk is as if operations are still continuing. The golden-patched wallpaper only has smuches of mud and snow from the Jerks, and so as the solid gold floors. The elevator works for the lobby and first five floors. The office at the second floor, where Niklatu Inc. resides, has five office tables connected by a cuboid, with papers scattered around the room. Lights flicker in the manager's office and as the CEO's. The meeting room has an moss-green ovalic office table in the middle and a cupboard thrown at the undernath of the front end of the table. The third floor, where the Mershins-Kazooy Inc. branch lies, has soil-brown wallpaper with a pattern of purple-coloured puffles. There are twently tables, and a portrait of Mershins Douza and Kazooy posted on the walls. A rotton half-eaten cheeseburger is thrown towards the west side of the room. The fourth floor is the M-K Inc. meeting rooms and key creatures' offices. Not much is described from the friendly jerk there, only that there is bits of glass on the floor of the CEO's office. The fifth floor, where the start of Virgin Inc. is, so far, only known to have fifty tables. The wallpaper is bright sunny yellow with the logo painted on it. A light hanging from the ceiling is about to fall. The sixth to tenth floors are controlled by the Jerks. A jerk named Jel. Bulls. Bulliancis, told her that the only way to access this part of the building currently is by the staircase. The sixth floor is vandalized quite a bit. The seventh floor has the same features and broken windows. Each floor of the Jerks after the floor which was controlled by the Jerks before, will have the same problems + a new one. For what the Jerks use it for: the sixth for sleeping, the seventh for playing. In the eigth floor, a broken plantpot is seen. The meeting room there is converted into the Jerks meeting room. The ninth is for working, and what's new is a broken light found on the floor. On the tenth floor, everything is the same but there is a special key, with plantium imported from Daire Isle. This key is like a needle in a haystack. The five floors above it is so broken-down, that it's like as if a bomb exploded there. There are many cracks on the wall and broken windows. A hole in the fourteenth floor has landed on the 13th floor and is smoking like... yeah. The 15th floor exploded. Only three pillars and one artificial bunch of pillars support it. It could hold 10000 penguins before, but now, 9000. The 16th floor is intact, except for the very same flickering light in the Boring and Deserted Hotel. Somehow, the 17th and 18th floors had bowling balls scattered on tables and computers. On the 19th floor, a Doors 95' is found running, on the same screensaver. A Jerk told the reporter that it was left there since 2001 and till this day, continues. Twenty-five batteries remain to power it for another, three years. The 20th floor has no roof. The sign is held on stilts, like the 15th floor. The sky could be pratially seen. Exterior Yellow grafitti vandalize the outer walls and windows of the building. Inhabitants Resources See also * Old Town Category:Rooms